Erróneamente enamorado
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred era un abogado de veintitrés, siempre le gustaban las mayores, Dalia era un ejemplo de eso, siempre Alfred creyó que era así hasta que se siente atraído fuertemente por el hijo de su supuesto amor, el hijo de Dalia, Arthur de catorce años. USUK.
1. Encuentro

¡Queridas lectoras ^w^! no sé como referirme a ustedes pero este es mi primer fic así que me gustaría que me trataran con paciencia en el desarrollo de esta historia ;w;

La pareja es USUK y alguna otra por allí sin mencionar a "Dalia" con Alfred, quien ya sabrán con este capitulo de quien se trata, la historia tendrá algo de perversión y shota, pero no violación hasta donde yo tengo planeado u.ú

Pos supuesto aclaro que los personajes de Hetalia no son míos o todo sería muy yaoi ^w^

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones era un abogado de jóvenes veintitrés con un sueldo bastante interesante y de buena facha, buenas amistades y una irremplazable sonrisa en su cara que le daba el "ACEPTO" de todos sus jefes pasados y actuales, su gran empeño a mover todo, la confianza que les brindaba también a sus clientes era de apreciarse.<p>

El único dilema que tenía ese joven emprendedor es que solían gustarle las "mayores".

Dalia era la mujer de sus sueños, una chica inglesa ya casada de treinta, cuando se explica que le gustaban las mayores no era simplemente un decir, era irremediablemente separada con un hijo que aún desconocía a la vista, sólo sabía vagamente que tenía catorce para quince años el chico, callado y estudioso, lo iba a conocer muy pronto, sería algo así como su futuro "hijastro", eso sonaba bien.

-~La amo, amo mucho a Dalia~ - entrecerraba los ojos fuertemente con emoción mientras muchas estrellitas brillantes volaban a su alrededor. Era sumamente feliz, era viernes~

Por fin era viernes y podía irle a dar una visita larga a la mujer de sus sueños y ésta lo había invitado a su casa, traía la dirección en la mano, sonrió con ansia mientras practicaba la mejor sonrisa para la princesa de su vida, su querida doncellita, porque Alfred quería una princesa que salvar y siempre creyó que Dalia de Kirkland a la que pronto volvería "Dalia de Jones" era esa mujer especial.

Llegó tímidamente a tocar el timbre con entusiasmo, sin parecer muy insistente probó una y otra vez tocarlo, sin reiterar constantemente, sino dejando un prolongado tiempo de descanso entre los intentos.

-D…Dalia- era la hermosa chica que salía allí.

Parecía estar cansada y atareada en su labor en la casa, ella trabajaba y terminaba con su hogar en cuanto llegaba, era todo un ejemplo, tenía un hermoso cabello sujetado en una cinta roja mientras traía ropa café clara y una blusa suelta de color crema, ella era muy sencilla, cosa que también le agradaba al americano, junto al color de su cabello, dorado, luminoso y ojos algo pardos, ella era perfecta.

-¿Alfred? -rió dulcemente sorprendida -Lo lamento, no te había visto ni escuchado, ya sabes como es esto.

-"Trabajo es vida", lo sé, siempre ha sido así- rió sin rastro de culparla, no podría.

-Pero que hago aquí, aún parada como tonta -rió mientras se frotaba con suavidad la cabellera de atrás. -Pasa, pasa- insistió abriendo la reja del patio delantero.

Alfred sonreía como tonto, sin parar, se sentía agradable la presencia con esa hermosa muchacha, le gustaba bastante, cuando se conocieran mejor quizá le pediría matrimonio, pero eso ya eran planes a futuros. Alfred era emprendedor como ya era mencionado, podía planear toda su vida apenas teniendo una mera base de su actualidad.

Su casa era amplia, linda, lo esperaba en el comedor una bella mesa y un hermoso living frente a un gran televisor plasma, le gustaba el estilo de Dalia, su casa no era ni muy moderna ni tampoco anticuada, era perfecta, como ella, que no lucía como una niña pequeña, pero tampoco vieja, aparentaba sus buenos veinticinco, Alfred volvió a sonreír.

Ambos se sentaron a conversar mientras la inglesa le traía una coca-cola para pasar la sed. Todo iba normal hasta que aquello pasó.

-¡Aaajajja! ¡No te preocupes, el héroe estará allí para salvarte!

La puerta de la habitación del fondo se abrió y salió un chico, pero Alfred estaba muy ocupado fanfarroneándose con la mujer inglesa que poca atención le prestaba al muchacho que iba llegando.

-Madre, no encuentro mi polera negra… la del estampado- susurró normal.

El americano dejo de reírse al escuchar otra vez y volteo a ver, abrió un poco los ojos ante lo que veía, allí había un adolescente, su pelo era rubio y mojado de ojos verdes, estaba desnudo, no, casi totalmente desnudo, lo único que traía eran unos boxer negros, su cuerpo era de un blanco casi pálido, sin imperfección, era el cuerpo de un muchacho de catorce años bastante estructurado, todo en su lugar, el americano se sonrojó suavemente al notar que no podía evitar mirarlo, lo analizaba con la vista, subía de su hermoso rostro hasta su cadera, fijándose un poco en su trasero.

El sonido de la voz de Dalia interrumpió el extraño momento.

-¿No te vas a presentar?- le preguntó la madre- El es Alfred, un buen amigo.

El pequeño miró a lo descrito por su madre y sólo vio el rostro anonadado del americano, mirándolo, como si algo estuviera mal, frunció un poco sus ojos el inglés sintiéndose un poco observado, porque lo estaba siendo.

-Hola- dijo como si nada, no había expresión alguna en el rostro de ese atrevido británico, dicho esto se dio vuelta sin nada más, sin escuchar la respuesta de su madre de aquella polera que estaba buscando.

-Lo lamento, ese es mi hijo Arthur ajajaj- rió la chica. Pero Alfred no respondió, estaba atónito -¿Hey Alfi? ¿Estás allí?

El americano removió su cabeza de un lado para otro fuertemente, tratando de espabilarse -Claro, estoy en perfectas condiciones- rió con nerviosismo, sentía sus mejillas algo calientes y su corazón bombeando fuerte.

No comprendía lo que sucedía, no se daba a la idea de estar mirando de la manera en la cual lo hizo el cuerpo de un niño, del hijo de Dalia, no pudo apartar la vista de su pecho desnudo, de su rubio cabello e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, su estructura delgada, fina, incluso delicada, suculenta.

-¿Enserio no te pasa nada, Alfi?- ladeó la cabeza al notar como el americano estaba acalorado.

-Nada, nada me pasa- eso esperaba. Pero durante esa larga conversación ya no podía concentrarse, sólo pensaba en el cuerpo desnudo de ese chico y sus mejillas volvían a encenderse. Era lindo, verdaderamente lindo, era un niño tan lindo. Se sonrojó nuevamente.

Se repetía en su cabeza abundantes "no", él estaba enamorado de Dalia, ese chico era su hijo, un cuento aparte, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba cada vez más caliente al recordar a ese muchacho de ruda apariencia, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera tan "curiosa", por Dalia era claro que sentía atracción, pero por eso chico…

Porque que a su edad le gustaran las mayores podía ser normal, pero no los menores ymenos un "hombre" e incluso menos el hijo de su gran amor. Desde ese día, su vida cambiaría rotundamente, aunque tratara de impedirlo las cuerdas del destino ya se estaban moviendo para él y para ese chico junto a su deseo que cada día crecería más y más.

* * *

><p>Una idea así me tenía desde mucho tiempo metida, siempre es Alfred el pequeño, le tocaba una vez a Arthur. Lamento decirles esto, pero esto tendrá shota, quizá todas me odien y no me dejen ningún miserable review pero de esto va la historia. Es más, sé que tú querida amiga, me vas a matar por esto...<p> 


	2. Tentación

Otro capitulo, lo escribí en mi libretita y cuando llegó a computador pareció tan corto, al menos creo que es más largo que el anterior , sólo creo, no cuento las palabras o cosas así, sólo escribo.

En notas finales pondré algunas de mis preocupaciones, por mientras sólo disfruten de la trama ^w^

* * *

><p>Alfred después de ese extraño e indebido encuentro y después de irse de la casa de su "amada" Dalia se sentía totalmente diferente, en vez de cantar el himno de la alegría estaba tarareando algo que parecía para una marcha fúnebre cuando debería estar diciendo bobamente "Dalia de mi corazón~", ahora el nombre que quería pronuncia era diferente, quería matarse o al menos castrarse, estaba entrando en la negación.<p>

En medio de divagadores pensamientos devuelta a su morada salía él, ese chico, el hijo de Dalia, ese niño que apareció casi desnudo frente a él, provocándolo, eso hacía, era un chico malo y él debía ser el adulto a cargo, sonrió con una sonrisa extraña.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Eso había sonado horriblemente perturbador! ¡Era un niño y él un abogado de veintitrés, todo era imposible entre ellos!

-Relájate Alfred, relájate Alfred, piensa en Dalia, en su linda sonrisa….en su hermosa sonrisa- tenía que creer que Dalia era la chica de sus sueños como siempre lo pensó, las cosas no debían cambiar, el era hetero, no pedófilo ni violador de niños, era un abogado normal, era un héroe, así que nada de malos pensamientos, se dijo juntando los brazos asimilando convicción.

Alfred llegó a su casa después de eso a comer como un desesperado, era sólo viernes, mañana sería sábado y todo se olvidaría, todo. Él sólo pensaría en su amada Dalia y en su muy lindo hijo como un hijastro, se casaría y todo quedaría en el pasado, hasta se reiría de pensar en un crío con ese pensamiento tan poco adecuado, tan extraño.

Su corazón vibraba, se tomó de la cabeza y empezó a azotarse contra la pared, no, no quería de nuevo pensar en ello, sentía sus mejillas arder, era como un primer amor, pero un amor extraño, nunca con Dalia se sintió así, sólo le gustaba su sonrisa, su presencia y actitud pero con ese pequeño inglés la conexión fue inmediata aunque sabía que no era reciproca, no podía serlo de un pequeño como él que ni siquiera pensaba aún en sexo.

Se acostó tratando de no pensar en ello, en que mañana compartiría un helado con Dalia, que se tomarían de las manos y quizá recibiera un suave beso calido en la mejilla o quizá en la boca de su princesa y su malvado y diabólico hijo no se interpondría, no lo haría por nada del mundo, se lo prometía con fervor pero esa sería de las noches más extrañas para Alfred.

Al dormir se imaginó a Arthur, allí, en una pieza, con unos pantalones, nada más, arriba de él, susurrándole con suavidad palabras, el americano se erguía y comenzaba a explorar su inocente e intocable cuerpo, el chico no entiende, se trata de alejar, él lo acerca, rompe aquella cara apacible mientras empieza a tocar con más rudeza, el pequeño empieza a gemir con sutileza.

No sabe que hace, no sabe quien lo controla, pero está feliz de que Arthur después acepta el tacto, le dice que se siente extraño, Alfred le asegura que estará bien con él, lo acerca más a su cuerpo, se empieza a desnudar junto con el chico, el niño empieza a sentir vergüenza, no sabe que hacer, pero la mano del americano, grande en su cabeza acariciándolo con suavidad le dan la confianza que no tiene y la experiencia que le falta.

Después de eso el sueño se distorsionó más y más, los pecados más oscuros de la mente de ese pobre y común norteamericano empezaron a hacerse realidad.

-¡Ahhhh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkk!-grita desesperado al despertar, su cuerpo sudando en su solicitaría cama, el grito despertó a cinco perros, a dos ancianos, a una tipa con hipertensión que se aceleró, a cuatro gatos desafinados y al viejo gruñón de enfrente, un ruido imposible se hizo fuera de su casa.

-No no no no no no no no- parecía grabadora -¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTAN LOS NIÑOOOOOS!

Todos enojados con él, todos enojados con el héroe, se miró desesperado, ese niño era una maldición, sólo lo vio por segundos y lo tenía así, no quería verlo más pero ese día, porque ya era otro día cabe destacar iría a ver al amor de su vida y con ello a su pequeño hijo, no podía creer lo que había hecho con ese chico en ese sueño, nunca lo penetró ni nada, pero igual, aquello estaba mal.

Muy mal, tan mal que no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de ir esa mañana a la casa de Dalia, sí, lo había citado esa mañana. Por eso se levantó, como pudo, ahora no amaba a Arthur, lo odiaba, era un mocoso del mal con su sexy y sensual cuerpo y con sus sexys ojos y con todo su sexy cuerpo, estaba tentándolo, él era un adulto poco influenciable, él sería feliz con Dalia y punto final.

Fue confiado, con la frente en el alto creyéndose curado de su repentina obsesión ante ese chico, y así llegó, tocó el timbre y vio salir a Dalia, sí, se sentía bien, sentía que se iba enamorando de apoco más y más de ella, todo iba viento en popa cuando notó que algo estaba terriblemente mal, Dalia tenía una pinta formal y tenía una maleta, estaba más hermosa que nunca pero parecía que iba a salir.

-Oh, Alfred… gracias al cielo- rió con dulzura corriendo hasta el americano besando su mejilla- Tengo que pedirte un favor… ¿Escucharías?

-Bueno yo…

-Por favor Alfi, Alfi~ -susurraba como una pequeña -Somos amigos por años, hay confianza…

-Bueno, dime Dalia, por ti lo que sea- sonrió heroicamente dudando un poco.

-¿Cuidarías a Arthur por estos tres días? Ya sabes… mi trabajo, hasta el lunes -desvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros- Me lo exige, entiende Alfi, sólo contigo puedo contar, cuida a Artie por sólo tres días ¿Fácil para un héroe como tú, no?

¿Bromeaba? ¿Dejarlo con él? Se había prometido no mirarlo por más de tres segundos y le encargan eso, el mundo debía estar en su contra.

Alfred, di que no, di que no, di que no, su conciencia decía, sabia como siempre. Pero él era un estúpido que se dejó guiar por el "Por fis" de Dalia.

-Está bien, yo cuidaré con gusto a Artie…

Ese fue su gran y primer error, se despidió de la chica con un emotivo abrazo sintiendo su aroma, allí iba su gran amor, curiosa e intrigante como siempre, sonrió con dulzura, por pocos segundos había olvidado en lo que se había metido, tomó las llaves que le entregó la chica y abrió la casa con una boba sonrisa en la cara y en la escalera delante suyo, aquella que llevaba al segundo piso estaba ese chico, sentado, recargado contra la madera de roble cubierta por barniz. Ambos se miraron, Arthur estaba con una ropa algo punk, dándole algo más edad, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo igual, el de un adolescente, Alfred F. Jones se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento en que había caído a la casa de su tentación, se sonrojó y quiso correr lejos, a la cocina, pero fue allí cuando el menor le habló de manera inoportuna.

* * *

><p>Por ahora hasta aquí los dejo, algunas amigas me quieren matar por escribir esto, me da miedo seguir, pero también están ustedes, que me apoyan, no sé que decisión tomar, sería de gran ayuda su opinión.<p>

¿Sigo con esto? D:


	3. Primer día

Otro capitulo escrito a mano y luego al pc, no muy largo, es lo que me alcanza en los recesos o en la hora de almuerzo en mi colegio, espero que les guste este capitulo que no tiene mucha relevancia, pero tenía que pasar para el siguiente capitulo que tendrá "USxShota!UK" más desarrollado.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones era ese abogado, ese chico confiado de la linda sonrisa y la carismática actitud que estaba entre la espada y la pared, estaba acorralado, él, el pobre sujeto, el que nunca quiso aquello, pero allí estaba, volteando por la voz del pequeño de nuevo dirigiéndose a él.<p>

-Oye- repitió.

-¿M-Me hablas a mí?- sonrió con verdadero esfuerzo, sería más fácil reírse de una muerte o un aborto en aquellos momentos.

-¿A quién más?- susurró -Sólo somos tú y yo en esta casa…

El americano se sonrojó un poco escuchando eso "sólo somos tú y yo", sólo él y ese chico, se mordió los labios tratando de que su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizara, que sus ojos no miraran de aquella manera su cuerpo, que su ser no sintiera que estaba volando cada vez que pasaba su mirada por esos grandes y hermosos ojos, sensuales y adictivos, que no sintiera que ese chico le robaba el aire cada vez que hablaba, todo eso producía ese adolescente y mucho más.

-B-Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto…

-Señor…¿Usted tiene un problema?-susurró sin expresión yendo hasta él.

El norteamericano no quería que se acercara, no quería verlo más, no deseaba amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, no deseaba perder la cordura al tener ese loco sentimiento de enamoramiento por eso adolescente, pero éste rompiendo todas sus barreras se acercaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás allí, eres un idiota o qué?- susurró algo enojado, su voz siempre sonaba molesta. Nunca dulce, era algo extraño e innovador para el adulto allí.

-No pasa nada Artie- reía nervioso -Nada…-se sonrojó al ver la ropa del chico.

-No me llames "Artie" idiota, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ninguna letra más ni menos- susurró prepotente para su edad sorprendiendo a Alfred.

Tan misterioso, tan único, le gustaba mucho, se sonrojó con suavidad al volver a ver su ropa, su cuerpo, desordenado, tenía pantalones algo ajustados y rasgados dejando que parte de la piel de sus muslos y de las pantorrillas estuviera a la vista, sus pantalones no subían más de su pequeña y sensual cadera. Su polera en eso era blanca con un osado diseño manchado de rojo y negro, su cabello desordenado, rubio, mientras su cuerpo estaba plagado de pulseras con mensajes fuertes, estaba seguro Alfred que su amada Dalia le había dicho que era un niño "callado y estudioso" hace cinco meses atrás, quizá algo pasó.

-¿Seguro?- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, sin creer en la palabra de ese adulto.

Y así, con suma suavidad se puso de puntillas delante del americano y toca las mejillas de Alfred -Está rojo señor ¿Qué sucede? Mi madre me dijo que tenía que cuidar de usted…está tan caliente…

El americano no reaccionó ante la última palabra prenunciaba por esos pequeño y rojizos labios, sentía el calido roce de la pequeña y delicada mano sobre sus mejillas, su mente no respondía, quería tomarlo por la cadera y acercarlo a su cuerpo, devorar su pequeña y húmeda boca profanándola con su lengua, con ternura, sumergirlo a un mundo adulto, deseaba a ese niño, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Erróneamente enamorado.

DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA, DALIA.

Repitió en su mente infinidad de veces para conseguir sonreír, acarició con sutileza la cabeza del menor, conteniéndose.

-Estoy bien Arthur- rió -Sólo que tengo que ir por unas cosas más tarde…

-Mmmm- susurró inseguro apartando con algo de molestia las manos del abogado de su cabeza, no le gustaba que lo trataran como un crío.

-¿Está bien?

-Supongo- susurró desviando sus pupillas y dando media vuelta a su respectiva habitación, como si nada.

Jones mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, dio un jadeo fuerte expulsando mucho aire en el proceso, aquello era una tortura, una diabólica y muy homosexual tortura, ese pequeño y acotado encuentro con el muchacho habían alborotado todas sus hormonas, su corazón saltando y saltando entre su pecho y su temperatura subida precipitadamente, se sentía atado, amarrado a ese chico.

Fue a la cocina y vio una nota allí, una nota de su "amor".

**Dalia:**

**Alfi, gracias por aceptar cuidar a Artie de antemano, y segunda, hay diferentes tipos de comida en el refrigerador a tu gusto para hacerle una que otra comida a Arthur, el odia la comida instantánea o rápida que te suele gustar, así que ni pienses en comprar eso y dárselo, cocínale, lo valorará, quizá hasta quiera ayudarte.**

**Por cierto, hoy Arthur saldrá con unos amigos, aconséjale lo esencial, que no se meta en problemas y déjalo.**

**Pd: Arthur tiene algo extraño en la noche, luego lo descubrirás. Deja que lo haga, es un niño aún muy a su pesar, necesita cariño, dáselo si hace falta, es tu responsabilidad ahora Alfi, thank you ^-^**

El inglés casi de manera profesita cumplió lo dicho en la nota, salía con sus amigos, Alfred le dijo lo típico, que se cuidara y no se metiera en cosas malas, con la vista gacha, así dejaba de vibrar su corazón por verlo, así dejaba de quererlo y desearlo cada vez más, así dejaba su extraño pecado de lado, pensaba en Dalia, en su amada y adorada Dalia, ella era su gran amor, ella era su princesa.

Arthur era… era su error.

Alfred fue hasta su casa por un par de cosas y su piyama, aún estaba nervioso, hablaba incluso a veces solo mientras la gente se preguntaba "¿Qué pinta este loco?", se fue pensando un montón de cosas locas, en como un adolescente le atraía y más encima hombre si a él le gustaba Dalia, una mujer madura, también pensaba en como lo tentaba a pecar de esa forma. Llegó para almorzar en la casa Kirkland, todo común.

Su día de allí para adelante sólo fue rutina y recorrió todo, pero se detuvo en una pieza, para su sorpresa otra vez, no era la de Dalia, era la de Arthur.

El olor de ese niño llenaba la pieza, Alfred se sonrojó y se sintió bien, como drogado y anestesiado a la vez, entreabriendo los labios imaginándose a él sometiendo a ese niño en aquella ajustada cama, en poder besarlo y sacarle pequeños gemiditos, quería oírlo, sus mejillas volvieron a prenderse. Estaba muy enamorado, pero jamás dejaría que su lujuria le ganara, jamás, no caería a su hermoso rostro, no se dejaría vencer ante su sensual mirada, no desearía tocarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien.

La noche llegó, Alfred se preocupó porque no llegaba el menor, había estado adelantando un poco de su trabajo para el lunes, algo que verdaderamente distraía la desocupada mente del mayor era el trabajo, entre más mejor en aquellos momentos pero algo lo interrumpió, era una voz gritando afuera mientras tocaba el timbre, era Arthur, pero sonaba extraño, diferente, le abrió enseguida ambas puertas para tenerlo enfrente suyo.

-Al-Alfred…-llegaba a las doce de la noche con una voz extraña.

El americano se echa para atrás, con miedo, con miedo a lo que podía hacer, porque allí estaba el adolescente, borracho, con las mejillas coloradas y una cara sumamente indefensa, Alfred retrocedía, pero a cada paso el menor se acercaba mientras su rumbo tambaleaba, calló sobre él, entre sus brazos, Alfred pudo sentir su olor a alcohol pero más que nada, pudo sentirlo a él, a su caliente cuerpo y a su dificultosa respiración, si el día del estadounidense fue un caos, la noche sería mucho peor…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron, trataré de no dejarme influenciar por lo que me digan los demás, después de este capitulo el tono sube un poquito, si tienen algún inconveniente con eso díganmelo, por favor… para no molestar a alguien.<p>

Bye bye, tengan un buen día lleno de yaoi! *^*


	4. Primera noche

Hola que tal ^w^, de nuevo estoy aquí, la loca que hace esta historia. Si has llegado hasta aquí te digo que este capitulo contendrá escenas más subidas de tono en el "USxShota!UK", si algo de esto te molesta por favor abandona mi fic sin comentarios hirientes.

¡Es un capitulo más largo, alégrense! *silencio*

* * *

><p>Era lo peor en su vida, definitivamente lo era, lo peor, mil veces, quizá más. Suspiró y trató de conservar la calma, de tranquilizar aquel salvaje corazón que había retrocedido en el tiempo y se sentía al igual como el de un adolescente y su primer amor, pero sus manos temblaban y sus labios se secaban deseando probar los del menor, sin llegar a ser brusco ni posesivo, haciéndolo con cuidado, con ternura, ternura… observó su cuerpo recargado sobre él, sus labios medio abiertos y aquella acalorada respiración, esa osada ropa se sentía muy ligera, como si la distancia entre ambos fuera incluso menor.<p>

-Oye…- susurró el mayor con dificultad, reprimiendo todo lo que quería hacerle y decirle a ese chico - ¿Qué sucede Arthur?

El muchacho no respondía, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su mirada vacilante entre puntos no fijos a su alrededor, mareado, sólo fue abrazándose suavemente al cuerpo del abogado, apegando su cuerpo y su pecho juntando su cadera a una de las grandes piernas de Alfred, el adolescente no era tan bajo, ni tampoco tan alto, no lo suficiente, pero Alfred sintió en su entrepierna un tirón, un tirón que significaba lo inevitable.

Oh, no. Oh shit, shit…shit, no. Se decía anonadado.

Se estaba poniendo duro, extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de lo que podría controlar ya a su edad, sumamente excitado, en su pierna podía sentir los genitales del pequeño, le gustaría tocar un poco, no demasiado, lo suficiente para oír su dulce voz contraerse del placer, pero en ese preciso instante la imagen de Dalia con una hermosa sonrisa llegó a su mente con brusquedad haciendo que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra dándole aquella gran bofetada que a veces le hacía falta.

Alfred tomó al menor entre los brazos al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder y sus pies tambalear al verlo, se dirigía hacia el cuarto del menor, lo dejaría seguramente allí en su pieza hasta la mañana siguiente olvidando ese extraño arranque en su cuerpo. Eran hormonas jugándole una mala pasada que se activaba siembre que estuviera cerca de ese inglés.

-Sufro contigo pequeño- se rió con dificultad -Ojalá entendieras…-suspiró nuevamente- Y así sabrías que tienes que alejarte de mí pequeño amor…-se rió con dulzura.

Como si estuviera negando a su verdadero amor, como si realmente se hubiera enamorado y la edad… la edad sólo era una vaga escusa, una pasajera.

Están llegando al fin, lo dejó allí, en su cama, pero el menor lo soltó después de un largo proceso de la ropa, una tortura más, se quedó mirándolo un poco, sus ojos entrecerrados del sueño, su cuerpo, algo indefenso, todo era confuso con aquel niño, todo era tan erróneo en cuanto al posible amor que estuviera desarrollando por el pequeño de los Kirkland.

Que triste es cuando no puedes ser el héroe, cuando para ser feliz, a veces… tienes que ser el villano.

Y Alfred no deseaba serlo, por eso dejo al niño allí y se fue a la habitación de Dalia, se puso el piyama y trató de sacarse el olor de ese chico tomando el de la que ya dudaba, si era la mujer de su vida, ese chico hacía estragos en su cabeza, miró hacia abajo, no se había excitado tanto, quizá no hiciera falta ponerse mano o irse al baño. Se quedó viendo algo de televisión hasta tarde, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos, habían pasado ya treinta minutos en los cuales se separó del inglés y aún lo recordaba perfectamente.

-A-Alfred…

Maldición, casi podía oírlo.

-Al-Alfred…Alfred.

Shit, estaba teniendo alucinaciones, casi pudo jurar que era Arthur llamándolo.

-Alfred…

Y sólo allí miró, allí estaba ese adolescente, tambaleándose, venía hacia a él, a paso tonto, el estadounidense ni siquiera se paró, estaba completamente inmóvil ante aquella refrescante y caliente visita, su pequeño niño, su mente volvió a nublarse. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca se abrió mirando al chico que al final de cuentas, fue a parar arriba de él nuevamente al arrojarse a la cama.

-A-Arthur…

-S-Señor…estúpido…

-¡Oye, no soy estúpido!- se vio algo enfadado, para su sorpresa.

El chico no se asusta, sólo se tira más arriba del estadounidense, el estudiador de leyes no sabe que hacer, su cabeza da vueltas y sólo puede concentrarse en el chico arriba de él, en su olor, en lo enamorado se encontraba, Arthur para él estaba rogando con aquella inocencia que hiciera algo con su cuerpo, quería desnudarlo, quería ver como era sin esas ropas, despojar su inocencia con precocidad, pero sabía que estaba mal, por eso se contenía.

-¿Puedo…dor-dormir aquí?

A eso se refería Dalia, había algo que le pasaba a Arthur en las noches, creía que era el alcohol en un principio, pero Dalia si se hubiera enterado estaría más preocupada, no era eso, Arthur quería dormir con él y eso… simplemente destruyó la cordura de la mente del estadounidense.

-Boy…-susurró con lujuria tomándole de las caderas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo- Puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras pero antes, debo castigarte un poco, estás borracho, Dalia se enojaría contigo y me ha dejado a mi a cargo…

Y con eso esa noche comenzó, el americano tomó el cuerpo del menor dejándolo delante del suyo, dejo sus triviales dudas afuera guiado por una sensación rebosante en su pecho, lleno de amor lo abrazó por la espalda, estremeciendo al chico, que entre su borrachera no comprendía. Las manos del americano se deslizan a la entrepierna del menor, acariciándola, los ojos del inglés se cierran, forcejeando un poco, pero el abogado presiona más haciendo que las piernas del chico fueran cediendo en un pequeño respingo.

-Sé bueno… Artie.

-L-Lo soy…

-¿Qué se siente?- que decía, no comprendía su propio vocabulario.

-Ra-ro ah, raro…- no sabía que decirle, pero para Alfred era más que suficiente.

Bajo su cierre y volvió a meter su mano, esta vez tocando piel, se relamió los labios y frunció su ceño, no quería hacerle eso a ese niño y aún así no podía detenerse, sentía las caderas vibrar y sus pelvis subir cuando aplicaba fuerza alrededor de la mano comprimiendo su pequeña erección, miraba también con algo de morbo como se endurecía aquel miembro, menos desarrollado que el suyo, en crecimiento, empezaba a botar pequeñas gotas, el chico se acaloraba y sus mejilla ardían, sólo gemía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para el mayor. No comprendían qué le hacían a su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón se sentía…

Bien… erróneamente bien.

Alfred mientras movía su mano alrededor del miembro del pequeño, se preguntaba un infinidad de cosas, mientras la respiración del pequeño se agitaba, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraba, mientras gemía en pequeños jadeos su nombre, no quería detener aquello, poniéndose detrás de él con la mano izquierda libre empezó a masturbarse al igual que el chico, observando su cara, imaginándose en un retorcida situación que desvirgara a ese chico poco a poco, que esos gemidos eran porque él estaba arriba de él, marcándolo como su suyo.

¿De donde sacaba el aire necesario ese pequeño niño para segur gimiendo? ¿Qué sentía cada vez que apretaba de esa manera su miembro?

Esa noche tocó a ese niño como nunca antes lo había hecho otro, incluso acarició un poco sus tetillas, pero no lo desnudó, no se atrevió, cuando hizo que el chico se corriera él aún estaba duro y se satisfació viéndolo dormir en su pecho, se sintió un asco de persona. Un completo asco, le dio un suave beso en la cabeza al menor, verdaderamente no entendía, desearía que Dalia estuviera allí y le dijera que hacer.

Como una madre…Dalia como una madre, no como el amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente se despertó mucho antes que el pequeño inglés, quien aún con los pantalones desabrochados dormía en la cama de Dalia, placidamente, nadie sospecharía lo que pasó anoche, pero Alfred lo sabía, él era el sospechoso y hasta culpable, él le había hecho esas cosas a ese niño y… mierda, se sintió grandioso, su rostro, su cara, su pequeña cadera elevándose. No, no, eso no podía estar pasándole, no a su persona, él era un defensor de la justicia, por eso era un abogado, para que las personas respetaran la ley, para protegerla. Él era el héroe.

Pero ya al primer día lo había masturbado, quizá que le hiciera los siguientes dos, quería arrancar de esa casa, irse lejos y jugar videojuegos, atender un caso, estar sumamente ocupado para pensar en ese exquisito inglés, en su obsesión, en esa manía que adquiría, en ese inevitable amor.

Él era… un asalta cunas. ¡No, un asalta cunas jamás, god, dammit!, estaba furioso, dándose contra las mesas, paredes y retretes, pero preocupando que el chico no se despertara, lo que más le preocupaba es cuando despertara, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le preguntaría por qué lo tocó de esa forma? ¿Por qué sus ojos miraban con lujuria su joven cuerpo? ¿Qué le diría?

Sus horas de vida estaban contadas, iría a la cárcel por abuso de menores y Dalia no lo querría ver ni en retrato, eso pasaría… ¿O quizá no?, sólo cuando despertara ese pequeño adolescente inglés todo se revelaría.

* * *

><p>La parte en donde Alfred toca a Arthur la hice muy leve, para que se acostumbraran de apoco, desde aquí se pondrá más fuerte, lo advierto. Y Alfred es un asalta cunas, me da risa y pena verlo de esta manera XD, mucho más en el próximo capitulo *¬*<p>

Lo lamento, me gusta el USxShota!UK, is sooo cute ;w;


	5. Segundo día

Hola que tal! les contaré una triste historia esta vez para iniciar… Había una niña que le gustaba el shota, para ser precisos el USxShota!UK, pero la pagina de Fanfiction la odiaba y no la dejaba subir capítulos ni fic con lemons.

Bien, esa es mi triste historia, pero tiene un final feliz, me pude meter, espero que lo disfruten! ^w^

* * *

><p>God, god, god. ¿Existirá alguien a quién pedirle ayuda? Quizás un dios de gente pedófila, ahhh, God, odiaba serlo, se sentía terrible, no entendía sus sentimientos, todo estaba mal, llegaba al punto de querer arrancarse cada pelo de su cabellera rubia con pinzas, oh sí, ya lo veía venir, el metido en una celda con una bola de acero atada al tobillo y un maloliente traje de rayas como única vestimenta, sí, ya lo veía venir, las viejas histéricas gritándole camino a la prisión mientras la prensa lo interrogaba.<p>

"Degenerado"

"Pedófilo"

"Asalta cunas"

"Asalta cunas inglesas"

"Asalta cunas inglesas de sexys cejones"

Bien, bien, ya se entendía la hilarante idea, quizás saliera en la televisión, que irónico, él se pasó toda su vida estudiando leyes, desde pequeño queriendo ser un pequeño héroe y terminó de aquella manera, siendo tan corrupto, deseando aún ahora el cuerpo de un menor gimiendo ante un profundo tacto, quizás la prensa dijera algo así:

"Abogado pedófilo que no parece conocer de leyes acosa sexualmente a un menor inglés, Madre del menor pide que le corten las bolas"

-Dalia pidiendo mis cocos para luego quemarlos en una fogata, que triste sería eso, oh mi querida Dalia, estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu hijo…si pudiera decírtelo sin ver tu cara segada por el asco lo haría, en serio, quizás me darías un consejo para dejar de amarlo…-estaba ya tomando un café muy cargado.

Tal vez eso lo espabilara un poco.

Sintió una leve queja detrás de su espalda a una distancia significantemente prudente claro está, miró hacia delante recto y luego hacia atrás, siente pasos, gira su cabeza automáticamente adelante con algo de presión, allí estaba, el momento decisivo había llegado, sus pasos casi se sentían al lado suyo, quiso meterse en el bolsillo de ese gato llamado Doraemon y que no lo sacaran de allí hasta que Arthur tuviera al menos sus dieciocho años cumplidos, y así quizás él…

¡No! ¿Qué es esto?, se decía desesperado, estaba pensando en esperarlo, en que su amor quizás sí era posible, nunca en su vida sintió algo tan fuerte y a la vez tan prohibido, maldita sea, si tuviera unos cuantos años más ese chico o él unos cuantos menos, aún así sería raro, le gustaba alguien más de su mismo sexo, quiso pegarse en la mesa, pero llamaría más la atención del británico.

-Alfred -susurró el adolescente, su voz acaramelada y gruesa provocó un inminente temblor en el mayor quien se juntaba más a sus rodillas tratando de formar cierta distancia.

Bien, allí estaba su fin.

-Tengo hambre, muévete y hazme algo…-su voz cambió rápidamente, contradictoria ante la reacción de Jones, éste miró suavemente hacia al lado.

-¿Eh?- no sabía que más decir, le faltaban palabras, aire.

Cariño, amor quizás.

El niño señaló con el dedo la cocina en un gesto algo ofensivo para que el americano se moviera, como si fuera su obligación y él su tonto empleado, pero el americano no alegó, fue inmediatamente a hacerlo mientras el inglés esperaba con su serena y sensual mirada sobre la mesa, su mirada no tenía miedo, duda o confusión ¿Es posible que lo olvidara todo?

Vio su ropa, su cierre aún estaba abierto, no se molestó en abrocharse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se quemaba con el pan tostado que estaba preparando, no podía creer que no podía dejar de mirarlo, incluso después de que pasó todo aquello quería sentir su piel nuevamente, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus suspiros en su cuello, su cuerpo siendo tomado por él, se sonrojó aún más, ahora se quemó con la maldita agua, Arthur lo miraba de vez en cuando y una pequeña risa se hacía presente en su boca, una risa que lo descontrolaba completamente, tan tierna, tan irresistible.

¿Desde cuando es así? ¿Desde cuando ese niño se volvió en aquella tentadora ambición? En aquel amor imposible, en aquella lágrima que no debe derramar, aquel caso perdido.

-Dalia…-susurra bajo, con un suspiro ahogado.

El inglés lo percibe y afila un poco la mirada, allí estaba de nuevo, su seriedad y su indiferencia. Jones le deja el desayuno en la mesa y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que el inglés contesta con una despreciativa mirada desde abajo, fue algo frío, en realidad, ese chico siempre lo era, tan misterioso, su cuerpo, sus ojos, la gracia que usaba para moverse, sus carnosos labios, la manera en que se acalora, botó un suspiro enamorado lejano a él cuando pudo, miró hacia el techo con preocupación, aún seguía pensando en el bolsillo del gato cósmico, es allí cuando siente el teléfono sonar, cercano a la parte trasera de living había uno si no mal recuerda, corrió para contestarlo.

-¡Alfred, hola guapetón!- esa voz tan melodiosa y animada, juvenil y madura, no cabía duda, era ella.

-¡Dalia…!-susurra con alegría. Pero luego, se apaga tan instantánea como pudo, no podía ser tan cínico en hablarle a la madre del hijo que casi violó de aquella manera.

-¿Qué sucede con el Hero? ¿Arthur se está colgando de las paredes? ¿Te pegó en la "cosita"? ¡Ya sé, te puso crema en tus pantuflas!

-Dalia… creo que hay ciertas cosas que no me contaste de tu pequeño, que hay con eso de "calladito y estudioso" ¿Eh?

-¡Sorry, sorry!-se escuchaba como una muchacha pequeña Dalia- Tarde o temprano debías saber que tiene su carácter, pero si te trata mal es que le agradas…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Que tipo de amor es ese Dalia!

-El que sólo Arthur sabe dar…-se sintió una pequeña risa, como si aquella chica estuviera orgullosa de haberle dejado el chico a Jones.

Y fue allí cuando Alfred se sintió peor que basura, cómo le gustaría salir corriendo de allí, ocultarse en su casa, entre montones de papeleo, con eso… ya no podría pensar en su sofocante mirada, en su delicioso cuerpo, en la terrible atracción, en las ganas que tenía de desnudarlo, morderlo y meterse dentro de él, de su estrecho traserito.

-Well well, Alfred, llamo para un tema puntual…-el americano tose un poco, el cambio dramático en la voz de la siempre animada Dalia le hizo erizarse un poco, una y mil ideas de Arthur llamándola desde su celular o contándole otras cosas surcó su mente, lo acepta, entró en desesperación.

-¿Qu-Qué sucede? -su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Mi ex…

-¿Qué hay con él?- eso lo había extrañado, incluso se dio suaves vueltas con el teléfono esperando respuesta.

-Vendrá en unos treinta minutos a ver a Arthur, es su padre después de todo, yo lo autoricé, no es un hombre malo, sólo algo reservado, no le tengas miedo…- rió la chica.

Y mientras Alfred, aquel valiente abogado estaba que se orinaba del miedo, no, su vida no podía ser peor, vendría el padre de Arthur, eso sí que era malo, si Arthur decía algo…, parecía que lo olvidó, aún así algo en su pecho, una corazonada quizás decía que algo malo sucedería con el supuesto y misterioso padre del pequeño Kirkland.

Mierda, mierda, mierda con caca, con gelatina y otras cosas asquerosas.

-¡No hay problema!- se quería morir, esa era la verdad.

-Siempre, siempre puedo contar contigo, eres el mejor…-susurró con dulzura la chica.

-No, no soy el mejor Dalia, en serio…

-Bueno, para mi lo eres, un gran hero…-rió para luego colgarle con un pequeño "bye".

Alfred después de aquello se movió como una bala, cambió las sabanas de ambas piezas, se miró un poco, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, ¿Qué pensaría de él el señor Kirkland? ¡No quería verse como un pobre indigente!, tomó dos toallas y echó a volar su ropa de ahora para dejar la nueva encima del tendedor que había en el baño, era amplio y de puerta corrediza.

Deberían quedarle al menos veinte minutos, luego le pediría a Arthur que se bañara, se relajó un poco con el agua, como caía por su cuerpo, se deslizaba con paciencia, sí, era una agradable sensación, por unos segundos dejó de estar tan envuelto en sus problemas, por primera vez podía pensar que era un sujeto normal que tenía la desgracia de tropezar mucho, que sólo estaba confundido, que cuando volviera Dalia todo se arreglaría, que volvería a ser el enamorado que le seguía el paso, el olor de su cabello.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por eso no notó aquellos pasos dentro del baño y el suave sonido de la puerta del baño siendo abierta, estaba en la orilla izquierda de la ducha, recibiendo el agua y sacudiéndose el pelo, con los ojos cerrado y es allí cuando los abre mirando al frente, su cuerpo no le respondió, abrió los ojos y se sonrojó indescriptiblemente, estaba Arthur allí, desnudo, la distancia no era más que un paso, sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados y su piel más blanca de lo que había podido imaginar.

Su aliento chocando con el suyo en pequeñas caladas, totalmente mojado, allí, delante de él.

Sólo quedaban quince minutos para que llegara el padre de Arthur y él estaba allí, con aquel niño delante suyo sin prenda alguna y con una fuerza de voluntad que lo abandonaba minuto a minuto, ni siquiera se preguntó porque aquel rebelde inglés estaba allí con su caliente cuerpo, podía ver todos, sus rosadas tetillas, sus finas caderas, sólo lo miró con lujuria y su mano más grande y adulta fue a parar a la cadera del chico uniéndolo a él.

Todo era inevitable.

* * *

><p>Bien, el próximo capítulo es fuerte, lo advierto, pasaran muchas cosas de trama también, si tienen algo en contra de ello háganmelo saber y pronto sabrán que pasa por la mente de este inglés atrevido.<p>

Por cierto, feliz San Valentín! si quieren subo un fic extra con lemon hoy, ustedes ven! ^¬^


	6. Segundo día para acabar

Mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí ^w^, pero estoy de vuelta, a todas las que me dieron un regalo por mi cumpleaños se los agradezco con toda mi alma, es que era… SHOTA! me encantó :3, también el hecho de que se esté haciendo un poquito más popular, es que nadie se animaba con esta pareja, era triste.

Si no te gusta el shota con Arthur pequeño-adolescente, por favor no leas…

* * *

><p>Un delirio, eso era lo que era, sus seres conectados, el agua mojando ambos cuerpos desnudos, rozándose y acribillándose el error con la mirada, porque era difícil escapar de esa agonía, el desear ese cuerpo, esos labios, el de meterse en su vida, en ser parte de ella. Porque Alfred estaba fascinado con ese rebelde adolescente, con su cuerpo, con su actitud, con lo que pensaba.<p>

Los dos desnudos, asintiendo el pecado. Las palabras sordas, pero no los movimientos.

Alfred apresa más las caderas del menor contra los suyas, siente su miembro, aquel que masturbó la noche pasada golpear contra su entrepierna, sus labios quieren ir a dar contra los del muchacho, su hombría comienza a pararse, captura más al pequeño, no quiere dejarlo escapar, pero abre un poco su agarre para que el niño corra, corra y sea libre de alguien tan enfermo como él.

Pero el niño no corre, no huye, haciendo de la mente de Jones un caos donde combate la moral y la ética contra el deseo y el amor.

-¿Por qué?- susurra el chico, haciendo un contacto de ojos que derrite a Alfred.

El mayor lleva sus manos al trasero del menor, haciendo que este jadee profundo, el americano acaricia con fuerza el torso desnudo, las nalgas blancas y pequeñas entre sus manos, va por su estomago, luego acaricia el vientre, profundizando el contacto, quiere besarlo, pero el rostro del menor pide otra cosa, está llena de lujuria, Jones acaricia el pene más pequeño que él, suspirando ronco al sentir como se pone durito en su mano, luego de eso besa con castidad los labios del menor, este atrae las bocas con demencia, con más fuerza mientras una sonrisa lasciva de hace presente en su cara.

Alfred definitivamente estaba en un sueño, en el pecado hecho escena, con emociones y vibraciones tan reales que desbordaban todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolos a ambos. No necesitaban explicaciones, sus mismos cuerpos lo eran, sus caricias, sus besos.

-¿Por-Por qué me ves de esa forma, Alfred?...dime, dime y hazme… las cosas que quieres hacer conmigo…-susurra sin benevolencia en el cuello del americano, lamiéndolo un poco.

La sangre corre por el organismo estadounidense, la cordura perdida poco a poco, sus lenguas saboreándose, sus gemidos ahogados por el sonido del agua, el americano apretó las nalgas con más fuerza, mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro del estrecho ano, siente el grito del menor, suculento, sonoro y algo inocente, justo como se lo había imaginado en sus más ocultas fantasías.

-Arthur, eres…-se detiene, se siente enfermo.

El movimiento continua, sus penes el uno contra el otro, erguidos y palpitantes, las manos americanas recorriendo la piel nívea, guiando a alguien más inexperto pero no por eso menos osado, delirando con cada curvatura, apretando contra sus dedos más ese agujero, quería elevar sus caderas, lamer y lubricar su ano, o quizás ponerlo en cuatro y follarlo como nunca antes alguien lo había tomado, su control se iba perdiendo, ese chico, ajeno a sus profundos sentimientos lo estaba tentando.

-Padre… tiene llaves…-susurró el inglés apegado al cuerpo mayor, suspirando rojo por la excitación mientras aún tenía los dedos de Alfred en su ano, profanándolo, se sentía raro, pero no por eso menos prohibido y excitante, se preguntó que se sentiría tener ese duro y erecto pene que sentía entre su vientre y caderas metiéndose dentro de su culo.

Sintió leves movimientos que calentaban su verga, ese leve roce en sus paredes anales, sus ojos centellando de deseo, ese americano era extraño, lo supo desde que lo vio con su madre, quizás antes, quizás hasta lo conoció antes, lo supo desde que quiso arrebatárselo a su progenitora, es difícil, incomprensible y extraño lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aún no lo revelaría, pero Jones era de él, sólo él podía usar su cuerpo para satisfacerse, sólo con él experimentaría la delicia del sexo.

-¡Estúpido, mi padre… va a entrar…! –suspira ronco, mientras aprieta el miembro del mayor, este remueve la cabeza, deshaciendo el embrujo.

Fue un grito ahogado de desesperación, el primero en salir literalmente en bolas fue el americano, buscando una toalla con desesperación escuchando los fogosos gemidos del inglés quien se terminaba de correr, la sensación de vacío inundó a Jones, masturbándose rápidamente también, para luego volver a la ducha, apenas terminó de secarse para aventurarse con la ropa y salir afuera el sonido de la puerta hizo acto de presencia y se desesperó más, se miró al espejo, aún empañado, sí, estaba decente, y sin ninguna rara tienda de campaña en los pantalones que hiciera al padre inglés sospechar, mientras, miraba a ese atrevido adolescente de reojo.

A él sólo le faltaba la camisa de arriba.

Alfred fue a abrir la puerta de manera automática, nervioso, como si hubiera cometido un asesinado mientras Arthur se subía su sensual sudadera que se abría sutilmente mirándolo con arrogancia, Jones tiritó ante la seductora mirada cargada de deseo, sentía que perdía el control nuevamente, quería besar sus carnosos labios otra vez, pero allí, al otro lado de la puerta estaría el hombre que quizás lo hubiera castrado si se enterara de que hacían, porque todo dejó de importarle cuando supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los dos igual, los dos deseando al otro. Aunque… ¿Ese chico lo amaba? o sólo lo estaba usando para controlar sus hormonas, un semblante de incertidumbre se planteó en su rostro, aún no sabía qué pensaba ese chiquillo del mal, abrió la puerta, pillándose… al padre de Arthur, la boca casi le llegaría al suelo, pero sólo se paró delante de él con una sonrisa de tonto.

-Señor… ¿Kirkland?

-Un gusto…-hizo un leve gesto de saludo el hombre entrando a la casa mientras aún el americano lo miraba impresionado. Tendría unos treinta y dos años, pero aún lucia joven y era…

Era la viva imagen de Arthur Kirkland, era como su pequeño pero en un futuro lejano, esas cejas, esos ojos verdes hipnotizante, esa seria expresión, pero ahora sólo era más bajo que él por dos centímetros, un par de arrugas casi imperceptibles y una tranquilidad casi asfixiante, y una elegancia… una elegancia que no podía ignorar así como así el estadounidense.

-Hijo...-se dirigió a saludar al muchacho, el chico actuó arisco y respondió el abrazo con frialdad, Alfred se sintió algo incomodo, después de todo aún desconocía muchas cosas de ese pequeño, una por ejemplo era la relación que tenía con su padre. -¿Te noto extraño, Arthur? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-pregunto el hombre mayor.

Arthur sólo levantó la ceja y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Alfred… ese engendro del mal no sería capaz de decírselo a su padre ¿Verdad? y… si lo que hizo sólo lo realizó para tener más pruebas de que era un pederasta, él le había metido… dedos adentro de su delicioso y pequeño culo, quizás le dijera eso a su padre, que ese tal "Alfred" lo penetró con sus dedos, quizás estaba muy muerto, no quería ni pensar que haría el señor Kirkland al descubrir aquello, aún así, Alfred suspira enamorado del chico, pero su mirada recae en el adulto, para aparentar coherencia a un hombre de su edad.

-No he estado haciendo nada padre, Alfred es un niñero interesante, aunque ya se lo he dicho a mi madre, ya estoy grande…-respondió tomando lugar en el sillón personal mientras su padre se acomodaba en el grande, los dos mirándolo fijamente, Alfred se sentía acosado con las dos miradas verdosas queriendo sacar algo de él, era mucha tensión para su pobre y estudiadora de leyes persona, quería sumergirse en su propio mundo, ignorar que estaba ante el progenitor de semejante criatura, de su enferma obsesión, de su interminable droga.

-Espero que no le haya causado problema este diablo, puede parecer maduro, pero no lo es…

-¡Oh, father…!-suspiró el inglés elevando la voz.

El americano rió dulcemente ante eso, su pequeño seguía viéndose hermoso, rara vez demostraba esa actitud, la de un niño normal, con aquel aprensivo padre parecía un adolescente común o tal vez era que ese adulto allí presente era más maduro de lo que sería cualquier padre, se preguntaba por qué había terminado con Dalia, se veía alguien responsable y dedicado, si no estuviera enamorado del pequeño… incluso le parecería guapo y atractivo, pero ahora sólo tenía ojos para su criatura.

Y eso… lo hizo sentir más pedófilo, pero no, no podía correr en círculos ahora.

El tiempo pasaba, se dedicó a observar al pequeño, con una actitud a la defensiva, como cuidándose de no decir algo inapropiado, no inapropiado en el sentido sexual por la atracción hacia un adulto, ni siquiera cercano, era otra defensiva, una arisca y calculadora, Alfred lo observó, algo había pasado entre padre e hijo. Comieron, contaron relatos, el señor Kirkland, Adrian Kirkland, era un arquitecto cuyos trabajos tenían renombre, Alfred no había asimilado el apellido, ya que ahora éste era más famoso entre los ciudadanos ingleses.

Alfred quizás si lo hubiera conocido antes sería una historia diferente, pero ahora su único amor era ese adolescente punk y descarriado, del que apenas conocía algo de aquella laguna mental que era su mente. Sólo quería tocarlo, abusar de él, pero con el amor más grande que pudiera concebir su cuerpo, apresarlo sobre la cama y recargar sus caderas contra las más pequeñas, profundizar los gritos entre caricias y besos, y luego, cuando ambos asintieran hacerlo suyo, meterse donde nadie antes lo ha hecho, llenarlo con la pasión que lo descontrolaba.

Era ingenuo, se rió. Alfred F Jones lo sabía, ilusión e ilusión causan una perdición. Se estaba emocionando muy rápido, quedaba prendado a ese chico, necesitando de él, casi… estaba siendo dependiente.

-Ya sabe, cualquier problema con él me llama…-susurró el señor, después de una emotiva despedida con el pequeño, Alfred sonrió tontamente, el inglés rió también con una sonrisa que heló al abogado, acercándose hasta su oreja haciendo simular una despedida, pero le susurró algo, algo que dejó simplemente en shock al americano, quien mantenía la sonrisa mientras el arquitecto emprendía rumbo.

-Adiós Alfred...

Debieron ser las diez treinta de la noche cuando el padre de Kirkland se marchó, debían ser las once de la noche y el americano aún no hablaba. Arthur lo miraba, con un signo desaprobatorio, odiaba cuando alguien lo ignoraba, más ese estúpido de Alfred, quien se mantenía en el sillón, atrapado en sus pensamientos mirando el techo, no mirándolo…bueno, a él, a Arthur Kirkland.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando el británico se aburrió, no se humillaría por Alfred, fueron las doce treinta cuando Alfred se recostó en su propia cama, con una expresión apagada y neutra, las palabras amargas, acidas y verdaderas del padre de ese joven empezaban a destrozar su cabeza, eras las doce cuarenta y la creación humana de sus delirios hizo acto de presencia en su pieza, sin un gramo de alcohol, esta vez por su voluntad, con las piernas desnudas, con la camisa de su piyama abierta.

-Arthur…-susurró con confusión, sintiendo las delgadas piernas subir por su cuerpo, cuando sintió el trasero desnudo del chico acomodarse en sus boxer, en la zona de los genitales no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos acalorado, tomando la cadera del menor, sólo eran cinco minutos más cuando sintió la lengua de Arthur y un par de segundos más para sentir que su pene se endurecían y empezaba a latir por semejante imagen, oscura y erótica.

Eras las doce cincuenta y Alfred había perdido el control, y supo, que las amargas palabras de aquel arquitecto eran ciertas.

Supo, que quizás después de esa noche tendría que olvidar a Arthur para siempre...

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo hay lemon, una relación sexual completa, se los advierto ^3^. Lo que le dijo el padre de Arthur a Alfred… bueno, quizás eche a perder toda la seguridad que puede llegar a tener esta tambaleante relación.<p>

Mucho yaoi, drama y confusiones en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: Quizás suba una historia lemon shota por estos días *-*


	7. Segunda noche

Holi holi oh~, bueno, tiempo sin actualizar este fic, mi musa shotistica desapareció durante un tiempo y aún así creo que el capítulo no está como quería, pero no se preocupen, prometo ponerle más empeño a los siguientes ^w^

Este capitulo contiene lime, quería ponerle lemon fuerte, pero creo que aún no es la instancia apropiada, aún así están advertidas que hay cositas TwT

* * *

><p>La noche es silenciosa, la batalla que se libra en esa oscura habitación es creada de murmullos y jadeos pequeños. El inglés está sobre el abogado delineando con sus manos el pecho del otro que lo mira embelesado, una pequeña luz plateada lunar entra intrépidamente por la ventana, Alfred se endurece un poco más allí abajo cuando aprecia la carita sonrojada del menor sobre él, el gesto inseguro y las cejas levemente arqueadas, la boca entreabierta y las manos tambaleantes, quiere… pero no es tan seguro como creía Jones que lo era, se estremeció con demencia cuando sintió las manos del menor desabrochando su camisa.<p>

-Mnnghh, A-Arthur…-susurra, acariciando un poco el torso del menor.

Es muy caliente.

Su respiración se agita.

Su entrepierna se endurece.

La presión sube.

La adrenalina recorre ambos cuerpos como simple agua siendo arrastrada por el curso del río, directo a un mar de emociones que sentían con cada contacto de piel, cada mirada y pequeño gruñido, las mordidas y los besos que no parecían acabar.

Arthur mueve un poco su pelvis acomodando el bulto que se forma en el bóxer del mayor entre sus nalgas desnudas, comprimiendo un poco las piernas sintiendo el miembro duro cercano a su entrada, tapándolos una fina tela, aún así el menor hace intentos de auto-penetrarse que hacen que el americano pierda el juicio, caliente y erecto, el estadounidense gruñe un poco y se libera de la corbata dejando que el fuego lo consuma, diciéndole, gruñéndole y jadeándole unas suaves palabras a Arthur en un murmullo, el británico intenta moverse un poco más, Alfred se mantiene al margen, erecto con el adolescente arriba de él acariciándolo, pero no lo toca.

No debería.

-Touch…me…-susurra el menor, en contra de toda cordura en su oído.-Aquí, hazlo fuerte, me gusta…-lleva la mano del americano debajo de su camisa, luego la va guiando hasta abajo, hasta llegar junto a sus piernas, Alfred no puede evitar acariciar lascivamente las piernas desnudas del chico con lujuria, manteniéndose en éstas hasta que el inglés lo guía más al centro antes de pasar por los muslos, el abogado da un respingo ronco cuando acaricia la virilidad del menor, siente el ligero cuerpo estremecerse cuando lo sujeta con toda la mano- Mmmm a-así…-susurra agachándose un poco.

Kirkland llega a la boca del mayor, se besan, respingan roncamente, el estadounidense ya no sabe más que del deseo que tiene en ese instante de devorarlo, aprieta la mano y lleva el pulgar a la punta acariciando el glande sintiendo los aullidos en su oreja, mordiéndola, cada vez que frota las caderas se remueve haciendo que su miembro tuviera más contacto con el trasero del británico, más adentro, siente el agujero rozar la punta, quiere hacerle el amor, follarlo sin piedad, ahora.

-Está…mal A-Arthur, lo está…-pero su conciencia sigue allí, no se detendrá hasta destruirlo.

-Pu-Puto y coba-rde ancia-no…ahh-ahh~…-susurra el inglés con cierta maña mientras esboza una sonrisa lujuriosa. -Creía que mn-ggh ren-dirte no era tu fuerte, Jones…

-No lo es…-susurra excitado, mordiendo el pecho del adolescente que vibra ante el tacto, sintiendo mordidas en su cuello, besos fugases en su boca, la mano agitando su miembro y el americano bajando hasta sus pezones, deteniéndose suavemente en ellos, primero saboreándolos con la lengua, jugando, volviéndolo loco, un demente, quiere que lo coja ya, quiere estar en cuatro o de frente y sentir a ese adulto como si fuera suyo, luego, poco a poco Jones los muerde dejándolos rojos y duros.

Se vuelven a besar, Alfred suelta una risa nerviosa o más bien culpable.

La voz del hombre británico que vino esa tarde resuena en su mente, toma al inglés de la nuca profundizando el beso, sintiendo si es nítido, la respiración acomodada con la suya, el latir de sus corazones, la edad los perseguía a ambos, pero el sentimiento era imperturbable. Alfred acercó un poco más al chico para luego arrojarlo en la cama, Arthur se removió un poco juntando suavemente las piernas, sofocando su garganta con inhaladas caóticas.

-Abre las piernas…-susurra el americano con una voz envuelta en deseo, el inglés las juntas un poco más sintiendo el aire pesado del americano al morderle una oreja cuando se niega. -¿Quieres que te obligue verdad?-susurra suavemente, el británico se estremece al sentir por fin palabras llenas de morbo de la boca americana.

El menor asiente con lujuria, el legista se espacia para hacerlo de una manera más excitante, allí está arrojado el menor susurrando suaves jadeos indecorosos, él ahora está arriba, adquiriendo el control que le falta, besando los labios, metiendo su lengua y acariciando fuertemente los pezones duros y rosados hasta escuchar gritos, hermosos sonidos que torturan su mente.

-Ahh A-Alfred…mmng e-esto es a-algo e-extraño…sólo sigue, embísteme…-gemía ansioso el adolescente con una mirada fiera, abre las piernas por voluntad propia.

Los dedos entran suavemente por la excitación de ambos, el primero estremece al muchacho preocupando a Jones que detiene el acto, el inglés gruñe y niega con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar, otro dedo húmedo entra en el estrecho ano del menor, los ojos del estadounidense se nublan en deseo, entrecierra los ojos al ver esa carita, esos gemidos que le piden momento a momento que lo ponga en cuatro y lo folle, no puede esperar a meter el siguiente, es más, no lo espera.

-Ahh… ¡S-Stupid! Cuid-cuidado…-susurra propinándole un golpe, el abogado agita la cabeza.

-Lo siento es solo que…-se excusaba, removiendo los dedos dentro de la estreches sintiendo el cuerpo vibrar debajo suyo y los ojos apretarse con fuerza, comprimir las sábanas, los ojos cristalizarse un poco al volver a abrirse, pero la mirada decidida sigue allí, las caricias, los roces y los besos siguen allí, no le dan motivos para detenerse, no los quiere, pero sabe que deberían estar presentes, porque lo que hace no es correcto, va en contra de su principios.

Malditos principios.

Maldito Arthur.

Maldito el amor que siente por él.

Las caderas vibran y chocan suavemente, quiere decir algunas palabras antes de tomarlo, pero no salen, los ojos se vuelven alborotados, el inglés lo atrae agarrándole la espalda, profundizado el contacto para acariciar suavemente el miembro del mayor un par de veces, tratando de apurarlo, de no evitar lo ya predestinado.

Cuantas veces lo haga ya no importa más, la respiración agitada, eleva las piernas y quita los dedos después de tijeretear un poco, le produce un cosquilleo observar nuevamente al menor, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, la vista cortada y él mirándolo como un simple tesoro, relamiéndose los labios, le abre las piernas un poco más y alza la cadera del menor metiendo lentamente la punta de su miembro, sintiendo como aprietan su glande.

Un respingo, un grito doloroso y los ojos del inglés se cristalizan de forma hermosa, no se detiene, el sonido del anglosajón entre placer y delicia es hermoso, se mezclaban, la metió más profundo sintiendo las estrechas y húmedas paredes afirmar su miembro con gozo y poco a poco lo resbala dentro.

-A-Alfred…oh! aahhh! shit…-suspira, se tapa la cara mientras el americano aparta los brazos, quiere verlo, la cara es completamente diferente, su niño rudo había desparecido, bueno, no del todo, pero ahora sólo eran dos hombres dejándose llevar por la lujuria, el placer y el sentimiento.

Las contantes envestidas, los gritos, los delirios, el americano no se detiene, hunde más su pelvis contra la deliciosa entrada, pequeña y virgen, masturba el pene del menor sintiendo cada gemido como un goce, un premio, un trofeo invaluable, lo había soñado y allí estaba, cumpliéndolo.

-So…cute, eres…p-precioso…-susurra en sus labios con una sonrisa, el menor jadeó y se sujeta en su espalda, incluso encierra sus pies cercanos a la cintura del mayor para profundizarme cada vez más fuerte entre golpe y golpe, las penetraciones le hacen arquear la espalda y abrir la boca botando un prolongado grito, jadeo, no sabe lo que es.

Alfred en tanto, no recuerda todos los delirios que gritó el menor al sentir al estadounidense golpear su próstata, su joven rostro siendo nublado en el pecado, aún haciéndolo Jones no podría creer lo que cometía, la culpa lo carcomía, los gemidos pronunciaban el nombre del menor como en una disculpa sin perdón y el británico sólo disfrutaba del acto.

Era virgen por allí, aún se sentía delicioso, percibe otro cosquilleo, pronto se vendrá, le avisa entre besos al inglés.

-T-Te amo Arthur… I love you…-susurra suavemente.

Pero el inglés no responde.

No lo hizo nunca.

Incluso, apartó la mirada, los ojos de Jones se agrandaron mientras mostraba una sonrisa rota, quizás… sí tenía razón, empujó un par de veces más consumiéndose en el placer, pero aún lo percibía, el padre de Kirkland tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo, él se estaba engañándose a sí mismo, ese pequeño no era para él.

La noche acaba, los cuerpos reposando en la cama, las vistas perdidas, las respiraciones agitadas, el americano gruñe un poco al sacar el miembro del trasero del menor, quien lo atrae hasta su pecho con suavidad, como si éste se fuera a ir si no lo hace, al estadounidense algo le oprime el pecho y le sonríe sutilmente besándole la mejilla, ese niño era tan cambiante, pudo sentir en ese momento un último cambio de temperatura en las mejillas de su compañero.

-Hey Alfred…

-Es raro, lo sé.

-No, no es sobre lo que acabamos de hacer estúpido…-susurra el inglés con los ojos algo cansados, aferrándose al cuerpo desnudo de su ahora amante, envolviéndose con su esencia, marcado de por vida.

Había perdido la virginidad con el americano y no se arrepiente, porque tiene algo que decirle, algo que ha tenido que decirle por ya dos años, pero el estadounidense no atiende, jamás lo hizo, claro, para él sólo existía su madre, Dalia.

Nunca existió él hasta ese momento.

-¿Sobre qué?- en realidad… ¿Qué podía hablar un abogado con un muchacho de catorce?

-Sobre ti…-bien, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, él quería saber sobre ese chiquillo, no ese chiquillo de él.

-Me?

-Hablemos sobre ti, Alfred…-susurró perdiendo un poco el conocimiento con una suave sonrisa que conquistó cada partícula del abogado que quedaba libre, aprisionándola. –Si pudieras desear sólo hacer una cosa justamente ahora…¿Qué harías?

El americano sólo acarició sus cabellos por unos segundos, le besó la boca y junto poco a poco sus cuerpos en un pequeño abrazo, el menor se acurrucó un poco sin mostrar esa sonrisa prepotente ni esa mirada agria, dejando sólo un poco esa faceta ruda y antisocial que solía tener para estar así unos segundos más, se quedó allí hasta caer dormido, el americano le acarició nuevamente los cabellos suavemente, notando lo que acababa de hacer.

Había tenido sexo con un menor de edad.

Le había gustado.

Lo repetiría incluso si pudiera.

Lo amaba, aún haciéndolo el deseo no pasó.

Se transformó en algo más grande, en algo incontrolable, tenía que detenerlo mientras pudiera.

-Quedarme para siempre contigo, pequeño, eso deseo…-susurró melancólicamente al asegurarse que esos hermosos oídos no pueden escucharle -Pero por ahora, sé lo que debo hacer, no lo que quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo, voy a desaparecer Arthur, desaparecer de tu vida, sólo queda un día más y todo esto se olvidará…

* * *

><p>No, la medida que tomará Alfred no es lo drástico aquí, sino lo que hará Arthur, ya lo verán. Les traeré capítulos más seguidos si mi inspiración me lo permite, fue un lemon suave, no quería irme en la "volá" como se dice aquí en chile.<p>

Luego lo haré y leerán algo muy sucio, pero claro, Arthur aún siendo adolescente no puede ser un sano e inocente chico.

Pondré el próximo en dos semanas…o una, elijan ustedes. Adiós! *w*

PD: No sé si ponerlo en M o que se quede en T.


End file.
